As wireless devices proliferate, new techniques to accomplish wireless communication are developed. At times it may be advantageous to combine two or more wireless techniques into one apparatus, system or method. One disadvantage in combining two or more wireless communication techniques, however, is that the transmission and reception of two wireless techniques may interfere with each other.
Thus, there is a continuing and strong need in the wireless industry to enable the utilization of a plurality of wireless communication techniques in an apparatus, system or method while decreasing the interference that such plurality of wireless communication techniques may cause each other.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.